


Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel

by kalypsophia



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, References to Goethe, Theatre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsophia/pseuds/kalypsophia
Summary: Thiel und Boerne spielen Theater. Und irgendwie wird das Ganze ernster, als geplant war.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Kudos: 12





	Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab das auf meinem Computer gefunden. Es ist zwei Jahre alt. Ich hab mich nie getraut, es zu posten, weil es nicht so ganz ausgefeilt ist, aber ich fand's dann doch zu süß, um es allein versauern zu lassen. Es hilft, den Faust zu kennen. Ob der Text noch funktioniert, wenn man ihn nicht kennt, könnt ihr mir ja vielleicht beantworten. (Oder ob er überhaupt funktioniert, haha)
> 
> _**Faust.**_  
>  Der Tragödie erster Teil. 
> 
> _**Figuren**_  
>  Dr. Heinrich Faust, ein Gelehrter = Thiel  
> Mephistopheles (Mephisto), Teufel = Boerne  
> Der Intendant  
> Mirko

„Au! Also Thiel, jetzt passen Sie doch auf!“, schnauzte ihn  Boerne empört an, als Thiel ihn von sich fort schubste. 

„Geht’s noch?“, wollte Thiel zurückzischen, aber was ihm über die Lippen kam, war ein paar Oktaven zu hoch. Er spürte die Vibration seiner eigenen schrillen Worte in seinem Kehlkopf. 

Doch das spielte ausnahmsweise keine Rolle, da jeder Ton gerade sowieso  in Applaus, Gelächter und Gejohle unterging. 

Thiels Blick war auf den dunklen, geschlossenen Vorhang vor ihm gerichtet, hinter eben welchem ihnen das sich gut unterhalten fühlende Publikum Tribut zollte. 

Die Zuschauer lachten. Ein paar klatschten im Takt. So eine Showeinlage hatte es in 14 Jahren Reviertheater noch nicht gegeben.

Thiels Herzschlag synchronisierte sich zu den paar amüsierten „Zugabe“-Rufen, die durch den schweren Samt drangen. 

„Thiel.“

Thiel schreckte zusammen. 

Er spürte Boernes Präsenz mehr, als er ihn sehen konnte. Mit dem geschlossenen Vorhang waren auch die Spotlights ausgegangen und das Bühnenlicht hatte sich auf einige schwachbläuliche Strahler am Rand reduziert. 

„Thiel, wir müssen von der –“

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie noch alle  _ Tassen _ im Schrank!“ 

Thiel baute sich vor  Boerne auf,  so gut ihm das möglich war.  Boerne hob abwehrend die Hände. 

„Jetzt ist wirklich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um – “

„Runter! Ihr Idioten, was macht ihr da!“, zischte es böse von der Seite. 

Thiel lachte kreischend auf und drehte sich ungläubig von  Boerne fort. 

„Nicht der richtige  _ Zeitpunkt _ ?“

„Thiel, wir müssen wirklich – “

„ _ Wir _ , mein lieber  Boerne , müssen hier  _ überhaupt _ nichts.“

„Runter jetzt!“

„Aber  die nächste Szene ist die Walpurgisnacht und da sind wir nicht drinnen,  das sollten Sie doch mittlerweile wissen.“ 

„Mirko, wenn die nicht gleich von der Bühne runter sind, bring ich sie um . Ich  schwör’s dir. Ich bring sie um.“

Thiel und  Boerne schafften es  dann doch  von der Bühne, ohne dass es Tote gab. 

Bislang. 

Thiel warf sich den furchtbar kratzenden Stoffmantel von den Schultern. Er glühte. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich von den Spotlights wie sonnenverbrannt an, er schwitzte in diesen bescheuerten Strumpfhosen und seine Haut juckte unter der Theaterschminke. 

Boerne stolzierte ihm nach in die Künstlergarderobe.  _ Stolzierte _ , da die Absätze seiner schwarzen Stiefel auf den Dielen klackerten. 

„Thiel, jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“ 

Thiel musterte  Boerne entgeistert, immer noch schwer atmend. 

Boerne stemmte eine Hand in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass geschminkt, ein starker Kontrast zum schwarzen Bart. Und z u den extra schwarz nachgezogenen Augenbrauen.  Und der roten  Hutmaske , die ihm von der Stirn bis über den Hinterkopf reichte. 

„Sie sind ja von allen guten  _ Geistern _ verlassen. Was haben Sie sich bitte  _ dabei _ gedacht?“ 

Boerne zuckte, lächerlich schnaubend, mit den Schultern und durchmaß die Garderobe. 

„Improvisation, künstlerische Freiheit, szenische Interpretation!“

Er machte große Gesten mit seinen behandschuhten Armen. 

Thiel glaubte, sich mal irgendwo hinsetzen zu müssen. 

„Sie haben mich  _ geküsst _ .“ 

Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als verstünde er die Problematik dieses Fakts nicht.

Doch, Thiel musste sich definitiv mal irgendwo hinsetzen. Er zog einen der Schminkstühle unter dem Tisch vor den Spiegeln hervor. 

„Es erschien mir nur eine logische Konsequenz aus unserem Spiel “, erwiderte  Boerne . 

Thiel sank auf dem Stuhl und in sich zusammen. 

„Aber doch nicht  _ so _ “, seufzte er und seine Augen schlossen sich. 

Und darauf sagte  Boerne dann erstmal nichts. 

Thiel wischte sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und merkte erst, als es schon zu spät war, dass er damit den schmierigen Film aus Schweiß, Öl- und Farbpartikeln auf und mit seinen Händen großflächig verteilt hatte. Er stöhnte. Auch das noch. Nicht sein Tag heute. Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel besagte einfach nichts Gutes. Das hätte ihm von Anfang an klar sein sollen.

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts. 

Das fühlte sich dann  langsam  doch komisch an. 

Thiel blickte auf. 

Boernes Blick ruhte auf ihm. Offen, verwirrt und beinahe unschuldig. 

Und da ging Thiel ein Licht auf, was er soeben eigentlich gesagt hatte. 

_ Aber doch nicht so.  _

Oh,  bitte nicht. Thiels Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er jetzt  _ nicht getan _ . 

„Wie denn dann?“,  stellte  Boerne die unvermeidliche Frage , die einzig logische Konsequenz auf  Thiels unqualifizierten Beitrag, den jemand wie  Boerne sicherlich nicht alleine deuten konnte, und Thiel, der wollte jetzt bitte sterben. 

Doch  Boerne machte einen so ahnungslosen und verlorenen Eindruck, dass Thiel dann trotz allem schmunzeln musste.  So sah man  Boerne immerhin auch nicht oft. 

Und Thiel, Thiel konnte die Situationen nicht mehr an zwei Händen abzählen, in denen es ihm beinah gegangen war wie heute. All die vielen zweideutigen Momente. Und die dutzend eindeutig nicht mehr zweideutigen Momente, die  Boerne trotz allem einfach nicht verstehen hatte können. Oder wollen. Und Thiel, Thiel hielt dann doch stets in letzter Konsequenz seine eigene Feigheit zurück, einmal Tacheles zu reden. Hinter seinem Rücken da wurde zudem bereits genug über sie beide geredet. Wenn  Boerne nun eins und eins nicht zusammenzählen konnte, dann vermutlich schlicht und  einfach, weil er kein Interesse an Mathearbeiten hatte. 

„Schon gu t, Herr Teufel.  Das wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich sage, Augenblick verweile doch – “ Thiel erhob sich schwerfällig se u fzend und wandte sich zur Tür . 

„Du bist so schön“, ergänzte  Boerne , irgendwie zu leise und zu bedeutungsschwanger. Thiel hielt inne und musterte ihn.  Boerne stand im Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und erwiderte seinen Blick. 

„Was braucht es denn dazu, damit du das sagst, Herr Doktor?“, fragte  Boerne ihn. 

Thiel lachte kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich zum Spiegel der Garderobe, um die Schäden der zerstörten Theaterschminke zu begutachten. 

„So Einiges,  würd ‘ ich mal sagen“, antwortete er ausweichend, irgendwie ertappt und unsicher. Er strich ein paar schwarze Fahrer von seinen Wangen, seine Unbedarftheit von gerade eben im Schwinden begriffen. “Oder würden Sie sagen,  _ Sie  _ haben hier schon Ihr Lebensglück gefunden?“, sagte er dann, sah Boerne aus dem Spiegel an und hoffte auf einmal, er würde lapidar genug klingen, als dass Boerne es damit gut sein ließe.  _ Können wir dann jetzt wieder zurückgehen? Zu diesem „Vorher“? _

Boernes Nasenflügel blähten sich. Waren seine Augen wirklich so dunkel oder lag das an dem Rot seines Kostüms und dem Weiß seiner Wangen? Thiel musste blinzeln.  Boernes Lippen kräuselten sich. Wieso waren da auf einmal so viel Gedanken in  Boernes Gesicht zu lesen? Wieso war alles an seiner Haltung plötzlich so eindeutig auf Bleiben ausgerichtet? 

Boerne setzte an, etwas zu sagen, und dann durchschnitt ein Schrei die Luft. 

„Mirko!“, brüllte der Intendant und seine zornerfüllte Stimme näherte sich der Garderobe  schnell und laut , „wenn die zwei Idioten nicht in einer Minute auf der Bühne sind, dann schmeiß ich die raus! Beide! Und weißt du was, d ann scheiß ich auf euren scheiß Faust,  dann könnt ihr  mich  alle mal , dann bin ich hier weg!“ 

Boerne wappnete sich. Er hatte schon begonnen, den Moment, den sie gerade teilten, zu verlassen. Thiel sah es an der Art, wie sich Boernes Brustkorb hob, wie sein Rücken sich durchstreckte, wie die Falten um seine Augen und auf seine Stirn zurückkehrten. Zurückgehen. Auf die Bühne. In das Vorher. Aber wieso zog es Thiel plötzlich das Herz so hinab? 

Und dann schlossen sich Thiels Augen und er atmete tief seufzend aus. Er war der größte Hasenfuß, den er kannte. Vielleicht hatte es ihm gar nicht mal so schlecht getan, der Faust zu sein. Er wollte jetzt ganz sicher nicht auf die Bühne. Und er wollte irgendwie auch nicht mehr darauf warten, dass es auf übernatürliche Art und Weise  _ Erfüllung  _ auf ihn regnete. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, nicht mehr zurück in dieses Vorher zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einmal ergründen, den Kern von diesem Pudel, von dem hier jeder redete. Was hätte Heinrich getan? 

Thiel wappnete sich. 

Augenblick. 

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei  Boerne . 

Verweile doch. 

Mit zwei weiteren zog er ihn hinter die Tür, eine Hand auf  Boernes überraschtem Mund. 

Du bist. 

Kein Abstand. 

Augenblick, verweile doch. 

Das Geschrei des Intendanten, das an der Garderobe vorüberzog, eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden, das Geschrei des Intendanten von fern. Drei Sekunden. Vier Sekunden. Boernes Hände auf seiner Brust, vor Schreck, nicht um ihn fortzustoßen. 

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte Thiel leise und nahm die Hand von  Boernes Mund.  Boerne schluckte. 

„Was war das denn?“ 

Thiel lachte leise. Das Herz klopfte ihm heiß hinter der Stirn. 

Er betrachtete die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, wippte auf den Ballen nach vorne und dann sah er zu  Boerne auf. Und wieder musste er schmunzeln.  Boernes rote Lippen, die weiß gepuderte Haut, die schwarz verstärkten Linien an den Lidern und den Brauen. So unwirklich. Und doch. Hinter all dem, immer wieder  Boerne . Seine Augen. So dunkel und so nah. 

„Ich möchte gar nicht auf die Bühne zurück“, erwiderte Thiel leise. 

Es war ein wenig, wie der Welt entrückt zu sein. Man selbst sein im Paralleluniversum dieser Bühne. 

Und diesmal musste  Boerne lächeln. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und lehnte sich an die Wand. 

„Wohin soll es nun gehen?“, skandierte  Boerne im Versmaß. 

„Hey, das ist mein Text“, flüsterte Thiel und seine Finger umfassten Boernes Hand.

„Wohin es dir gefällt“, fuhr Boerne fort, „wir sehn die kleine, dann die große Welt.“ 


End file.
